Somebody's Watching Me
by portrisha
Summary: This story starts off with Ginny hiring Draco Malfoy, a P.I. , to investigate her husband, Harry. Since I'm a hardcore slash fan..I'm sure you guys all know where this is going. I'd also like to warn you all that this is somewhat of a soap-opera.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction...perhaps my first narrative (excluding those done in 3rd grade lol) So, I don't want to get your hopes up. This likely won't be the most amazing fic you've ever read ..but oh well? =D And really, you all should know by now, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. [Although I really wouldn't mind owning a piece of Malfoy ]!

I know this chapter is fairly short! But I'll update soon :) with loads more!

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a painfully long day for Draco Malfoy. Unlike most, Draco's 8 hour work day was not riddled with mindless tasks or rigorous labor. In all honesty it wasn't the work that made Draco's day so excruciatingly tiring, it was in fact, the lack of work that killed him. Draco's self-made organization hadn't seen decent business for the past few months and consequently, he was forced to spend the majority of his days doing nothing.

Malfoy reclined in a semi-comfortable chair in front of his fireplace. For the reasons mentioned earlier he could no longer afford expensive chairs, robes or anything for that matter. His office, his chair, his home, they were all what Draco had once considered sub-par. But now he sat resting in his discount office chair as if he were a king. Although he could no longer afford to dress the part of a Malfoy, he still maintained his Malfoyesque qualities. He treated his tiny office as a corporation, his home as a palace and his sub-par chair was his throne. He sat gazing hopefully at his fireplace and stared with all his being at the flames as if he could summon a firecall, a job, business. And then, after about five minutes of looking, that's when it happened. The flames shook, irritated , ready to form into the head of a caller. Malfoy stood up with anticipation and moments later the flame went out _Poof! Dark. Gone._ The eyes that were so quickly filled with revived _want_ filled with beaten disappointment.

Draco had taken to private investigating after the war. As a prominent figure during the darker days of the wizarding world, Draco had acquired a great deal of information regarding how to work around the Ministry. But with that information he was also granted a horrid reputation and was rejected by both the _goodies_ and the _badies_ of the war. His last name made him incapable of finding decent work with the _goods_ and his first name marked him a traitor to the _bads_, a traitor to the Dark Lord's cause. Things were far too **black** and **white** for Draco in the wizarding world. So Draco found a sanctuary in the grey. He did what any strong willed person would have done. Since all the usual paths of life were blockaded by black-and-white prejudices , Draco forged his own.

It became apparent to Draco that today would end like all the others, nothing new, no new cases. Draco gathered his things, cast away the candle light and headed for the door. As his hand curled around the door light filled the room. He looked towards the candles, which had remained unlit, and then towards the fireplace. The floating head of a crimson haired girl appeared in his fireplace.

"Er... Malfoy?" asked the woman

"Weasel?" Draco answered coolly, while returning to his throne.

"How have you er...?" Ginny paused to look around at the room "been?"

"Things could be better. To what do I owe this ...interruption?" Draco questioned

Ginny was silent for a moment and nodded timidly. "well..you see.."

"Yes?" Draco tried to ask nicely though his impatience was fairly evident

"I want..." Ginny hesitated "---No need..you to investigate my husband"

With that Draco smiled his trademark _slithergrin. _

" Interesting...Do tell why"

"..Does it really matter why?" Ginny asked nervously

Draco rolled his eyes " If I don't know what I'm looking for..How do you expect me to find it?"

"Just give me reports on everything he does, I'll pay you, no questions asked"

"Fine by me Weasel, but this would be easier if I knew what I was seeking. Do you think he's sleeping around?"

Ginny blushed then shook her head, _sidetoside, no. _

"I'll owl you first thing tomorrow morning" she said quietly, almost whispering. Ginny turned to look at something behind her then quickly waved goodbye as the flames disappeared.

. Draco smirked and once again prepared to leave. _There-there Mr. Potter, what have we been up to? _

_**_

"Is someone here ?" Harry asked looking around the room curiously "I heard voices"

"No" she lied "I was talking to Mum about a few recipes"

Harry eyed his wife suspiciously then nodded in agreement. He didn't believe her but for the sake of not starting a fight, he pretended to. Harry wondered when exactly their relationship had turned into this. What was once love and felicity had become little lies hiding big secrets.

At age 23 Ginny had already developed a portly figure like her mother. Her once shapely body was now round with gentle love handles and cellulite . But Harry wasn't repelled by the extra layers the woman had put on. What pushed him the further away was what hid beneath the extra layers. Secrets. Lies. Like her extra poundage, she tried to mask her secrets with with dark colored lies. But Ginny was not the only one with secrets. Harry too had things he'd prefer not to share with his wife.

"I'll be going to bed then" Harry said in a tone that he hoped would mollify her worries.

"Goodnight love" Ginny smiled

"Goodnight" He returned "Ginny"


	2. Chapter 2

Oh lordie, I should update this. Sorry for the wait -_-;; I had school work. I'm an IB student lol..nuff said eh?

Erm hm as usual J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and all the hot men and revolting women related to him. :( I do hope that one day J.K. Rowling will read this and let me at least have rights to Draco.

**

Draco woke to the sound of an small owl tapping against his window. It was an early Tuesday morning and the sun itself had not yet awaken..

"How these gryffin-dweebs manage to wake up so early is beyond me" Draco scoffed knowing it was the expected owl from Ginny.

"Beats me" Blaise replied sleepily. Blaise climbed out of bed with one of the emerald sheets tied around his waist and then turned to grin at Draco. "See you later tonight?"

"Of course" Draco smiled back. Blaise Zabini had been one of Draco's few friends after the war and more importantly one of the few people that truly understood his situation. While Draco would never admit to being in love, this dark-haired-gorgeous man was perhaps the closest thing to it. Blaise was there for Draco when he chose to ostracize half-bloods and muggle borns, Blaise was there when Draco chose to bully the savior of the wizarding war, Blaise stood by Draco when he chose to refuse the dark mark and above all Blaise was here, right now, when no one else was.

Draco followed the man and gave him a warm-needy hug from behind. "Thankyou"

"What for? " Blaise asked

"no reason"

Blaise went to the window and let the owl that had been impatiently waiting outside- in. He tried to unpin the letter from the bird but it refused .

"Guess it's for your eyes only" Blaise said lightly as he headed for the loo.

"Just like you" Draco replied

Draco removed the envelope from the and nodded to signify thanks. The dark colored owl flew away as he began to unseal the letter.

_Malfoy, _

_I do hope I did not disturb your slumber, but I couldn't find sleep last night so I resolved to send this bright and early. On Tuesdays Harry leaves for fairly early yet he returns around 9pm. I've spoken to Wood and he has told me that practice ends by 1pm . I have no idea what Harry does during the 8 hours it takes him to get home and he doesn't seem to have any intention of telling me. I've asked him several times where he has been but he always tells me "with friends"...or that he needed "time alone"_

_The quidditch field he practices at is called : West Citizens Field. The field is warded and restricted so that only team members can enter during the non-game days. As a P.I I'm sure you have your ways of getting around these. I expect you to follow him after his practice to see where he runs off to._

_Please get to the bottom of this. I'd like to know the truth, good or bad. _

_With much thanks,_

_Gin_

Draco casted _tempus_ to check the time. It was 5: 49am. "Bloody weaslette" he said as he took a clean sheet of parchment to his desk and began to write a reply.

_Ginerva, _

_Rest assured, I'll be there. Please do remember to deposit the initial fees into my greengots account. I will be expecting payment by lunchtime. Do try and be punctual._

_With all due respect,_

Abraxas

**

An hour later, Blaise had left by floo to do whatever it was the he _did _during the day. Draco didn't mind not knowing Blaise's occupation, afterall he figured all wizards, good or bad, had secrets. Draco questioned Blaise about it once but it quickly became obvious that the other wizard did not wish to share.

Draco was dressed in a deep black blouse and pants, knowing Malfoy this was more for looks than stealth. His blonde hair had grown mid-back and was loosely waved. On missions such as these he braided his hair into a long-thick ponytail.

He moved to the kitchen and removed from his cupboard, 2 potions and 1 bag of his favorite jelly beans. He then headed outside his moderate apartment and apparated in front to West Citizen's Field.

**

Draco stood against the wall the of outside field. Knowing he had very little time before the players began to arrive he cast _misceo. _His skin and entire being matched the wall he lay against It was only just turning 7am, Draco didn't need to cast a full on invisibility charm since he knew the team would arrive half asleep.

The newest member of the team Andrew Kirke arrived first and early. He was likely attempting to make a good impression on the team but unfortunately for him he had made himself easy bait for Malfoy.

Draco whispered "potrficus totallus." The man only had time to look up at a wall before falling like a stone to the floor. Malfoy worked fast removing the clothes and a hair from Kirke. He dropped the hair in his pollyjuice, potion number 1, and equipped himself with the man's quidditch gear. He then moved Kirke's body against the wall and cast the misceo charm on him.

"Don't move a muscle" he said mockingly before laughing heartily. "Really..I should become a comedian "

As he made his last comment, Oliver Wood and the remainder of the team began to arrive.

"Morning Kirke" Wood said, beaming. How he managed to smile so brightly at 7am in the morning was beyond Draco. Aware that the pollyjuice did not cloak his voice, Malfoy queitly nodded and returned the smile.

The remainder of the team, save Harry, began to converse sleepily about scores and strategies. After about 10 minutes the last member of the team, Potter, arrived.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting" Harry said shyly "Won't happen again"

"You always say that" Angelina said pretending to be annoyed. Harry could only grin helplessly with his hands in the air.

"Let's get started then!" Wood said as everyone dragged themselves onto the field. "Try not to look so enthusiastic!"

Draco made a fool of himself on the field. He was a brilliant seeker , but unfortunately he failed miserably at playing beater. His morning ended with yells and disappointed looks from Wood and his supposed team mates.

"200 Laps tomorrow Kirke!" Oliver yelled as practice ended

_Guess a bloke can't have a bad day in professional quidditch_, Draco thought. _I'd hate to be Andrew when he wakes up tomorrow._

As his, or rather Kirke's team mates headed towards the showers, Draco left to the petrified Kirke. He swapped attire with the young man and then forced the unconscious man to drank his second potion. A memory loss potion of course.

Kirke woke and draco said very calmly to him "Oh Kirke, you had quite a spell there after being hit with that bludger. Do you remember anything?"

Kirke shook his head, quite confused "no..not really. Only fainting"

"You could put it that way! You had a bit of a tumble from your broom but I must say you landed quite gracefully. As today's on-hand mediwizard , I'm giving you a clean bill of health. You should go home with haste young man and rest"

The pollyjuice had began to wear off, his cold eyes had returned to their original burning features and streak of silver-grey hair was forming in the pretend-kirke's dark hair. Draco's skin had wrinkled slightly which showed the signs of the potion wearing off and Draco's skin stretching itself back to its original form. This stage of the metamorphosis gave Draco the appearance of an elderly man which was perfect for fooling a young and confounded quidiitch player.

Kirke nodded at the seemingly old medi-wizard and apparated home.

Draco put a silencing charm on his feet and since he was sure Harry and the rest of the team was fully awake he used a strong invisibility charm on himself. Unsurprisingly Harry Potter was the first to arrive at the apparation point outside the field.

Malfoy ran towards Harry and gently placed a hand at the him of Harry's robes. Harry felt the tug but saw nothing and assumed it was just the him of his robes hitting the grass awkwardly.

"That woman really should fix these" Harry sighed before apparating with his uninvited side-along.

**

They landed outside a cream-&-white house. The lawn was snowed over by British winter, but anyone could tell that a beautiful garden had once been beneath the snow. Harry knocked at the door and a bushy haired woman accompanied by another weasel opened the door.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she pulled him into a large hug. "Ron and I were about to start eating without you. Must you always be late?"

"Only 15 minutes late" Ron said in an attempt to defend Harry

"Guess some things never change" Draco said under his breath.

"Come in! Come in! Or you'll get a cold" Hermione warned while shooing Potter into the house.

"Relax Mione' I'm a quidditch player, these robes are charmed to keep us warm through tougher conditions" said Harry ..but it was useless against the maternal nature of Hermione. Ron and Harry exchanged a helpless look as they were both forced back inside.

Draco on the other hand was not as blessed. While Harry and Hermione fought playfully, Draco slipped inside the home.

For what seemed like an eternity to Draco, the golden trio ate and conversed over lunch. Draco was forced to listen to every minute of it in case one of them leaked an important tid bit of imformation. But it was beginning to seem as if neither Ron nor Hermione knew of what Harry did after he left their home.

"How have you and Ginny been doing since..." Hermione hesitated

"Mione...no" Ron said quietly as Hermione shifted nervously in her chair.

"Ahh half past 3 already" Harry sighed as he cast tempus " I should be getting back to Ginerva now"

Ron and Hermione turned to each other with worried looks and then bid Harry goodbye as he made his way to the door.

"Why don't you just use our floo?" Ron asked "No need to be out in the cold mate"

"I don't like the taste it puts in my mouth" Harry lied "besides, I wouldn't want to waste your dust"

Harry then apparated away with his blonde passenger of course.

**

For the next four hours Harry made random stops to shops, two hospitals and 3 pubs. At the finish of all this Harry had with him a bouquet of lilies, 1 bottle of champagne and a small book.

Harry final destination was in front of a small garden warded with charms to keep the freezing weather out. The garden was full of several varieties of lilies, all held in stasis.

"Sorry I'm late" Harry said to no one as he entered the garden. Draco tried to follow but the wards would not allow it. They were almost as thick as the ones on Hogwarts, someone, Harry, really wanted no one else to get in there.

Draco watched as Harry's figure disappeared into the garden. An hour and a half later Harry emerged from the garden, smelling of champagne and lilies. Draco didn't bother following the wizard any longer because he knew Harry would have been headed home. After he knew Harry had left, Draco apparated home and prepared to write a recap to Ginny regarding the events of tonight.

Ginny,

_Today's result: _

_Practice _

_Weasel Lunch _

_Pub – for coffee_

_Wizard Wheezes _

_A..dingy book store_

_St. Mungos _

_Pub For tea _

_St. Merlin General_

_Put _

_Pansy's winery _

_Luna's Flower Shop_

_A strange ..garden held in stasis._

_The last place I could not enter because the wards were terribly thick. I do not know what Mr. Potter was up to , but be assured that next time I will come more prepared. _

_I'll keep in touch,_

Abraxas

_p.s. , please fix the him on Potter's robes. _


	3. Waking Dreams

Warnings; I don't own HP- J.k. Rowling yada yada all the noise.

A/n: It would seem that I only get the chance to update this during the weekends. Sorry for making you all wait :( .

Random fact : I like Asian dramas

**

Draco heard the sound of footsteps downstairs which he knew instantly belonged to Blaise. The footsteps made their way up the stairs to Draco's bedroom and then wrapped warm arms around him.

"Come to bed" Blaise requested " I missed you"

"Can't -- I have work" Draco replied with sympathetic eyes. Blaise made his best pouty face but Draco didn't respond.

"Fine" Blaise groaned as he fell on the bed "How was your day?"

"mhmm" Draco said not entirely listening to what Blaise was saying. He was busy researching methods to get around the wards tomorrow, he needed to be prepared.

"Mine was alright too I suppose." Blaise said..knowing Draco had stopped paying attention to him "I gave Ronald Weasely head before coming home"

"mhmmm" Draco nodded then threw a quill in Blaise's direction after absorbing what the other man had added. "Prat"

"Your prat"

"too true"

A small tapping came from the window.

"Who would owl you at this hour?" Blaise asked .

"Ginny" Draco said shortly as he got up from the desk to retrieve the owl .As he opened the window the owl flew past Draco and dropped a letter near Blaise. Draco raised one curious eyebrow. "Guess it's for you then" he said as he returned to his study area and stuck his nose back into the thick dark arts book.

Blaise made a worried face as he read over the letter. "Is everything alright?" Draco asked knowing Blaise wouldn't answer truthfully.

"I have to go" Blaise replied while grabbing his winter robes. "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" Malfoy confirmed. Blaise made his way to the door stopping to kiss the blonde lightly on the head.

"Don't wait up"

"I won't" Draco lied. "mhmm ..Blaise..?"

"Hmm?"

_I need you. I'll miss you. I love you. Don't go., _is what he wanted to say. But Draco only stared with cold needy silver eyes at a pair of dangerous emerald ones. "Tomorrow" he finally said . Blaise nodded then left the room. Draco listened as each footstep descended the stairs and as the same steps left his apartment.

Draco sighed and leaned into his work. After an hour he would undoubtedly return downstairs and wait for his lov-ed one. Blaise would arrive around 3a.m to find a passed out Draco on the couch, as always. He'd carry the blonde up to bed where they'd sleep or if neither of them was tired, they'd talk about older memories, older secrets.

"If you're happy in your dreams" Blaise started " does it count for anything in real life?"

"After I dream of something happy I generally wake happy. I stay that way until I realize I'm awake ." Draco yawned "I suppose it only matters until reality returns. Should it count for anything?"

"Don't know" he replied

"At what point does a dream become reality?"

"When you're no longer dreaming alone" Blaise said while pulling Draco into an embrace "Is a dream just a dream if it never ends? "

"I suppose at that point the dream becomes your reality" Draco answered while gazing at the man laying next to him "What do you dream about?"

"I'm with you" Blaise said plainly and then with a colder tone " and without _them_"

"Who are they" Draco prodded "_them_?"

"They are _them_" Blaise sighed " Can't really say"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both"

"Alright" Draco sighed while twining himself more deeply with the body adjacent to him. For some reason he felt that tonight, or rather this morning, he couldn't get quite close enough to the man.

"We should sleep" Draco whispered after about 5 moments of silence "We've stopped making sense"

"You should sleep" Blaise breathed gently "I'd like to be _awake_ for a little while longer"

"As you wish"

Sleep and sorrow weighed heavily on Draco's lids as he drifted to sleep. That night he dreamed of walking down an endless street hand and hand with Blaise. Draco was genuinely happy and based on the cold smile Blaise bore when Draco woke up that morning, Blaise had perhaps had the same dream.

**

The waiting room of St. Merlin's General was anything but comforting. Stiff-uncomfortable chairs shoved into a white washed room. Draco chose stand, pacing nervously in emerald pajamas. Reality had rushed in far too soon this Wednesday. A dark haired elderly mediwitch entered the waiting room, shook her head solemnly at Draco, no.

"I'm sorry" she said but Draco didn't hear her.

He fell to his knees in pain as the memories of the morning replayed in his mind.

_He woke with a large grin and turned to look back at Blaise, he too had been grinning from ear to ear. It was unlike him to wake up after Draco, even if he did always sleep last. Blaise was always the one watching, watching over Draco. He always made sure Draco fell asleep first and always woke before Draco to watch him a bit longer. _

_This morning was different. An uninvited visitor, reality, had returned before Draco was aware of it. Instead of warm eyes, Draco woke coiled in cold arms and a dead smile. Blaise wasn't breathing. Blaise wasn't reassuring him of the next day. Blaise wasnt. _

_Draco had rushed Blaise to St. Merlin's but it was all too obvious that the man was already gone. Draco realized the man was gone, but desperation tends to bring out hope in the most hopeless of situations. _

"It was painless" the mediwitch said, not really knowing how to console Draco "poison"

"......."

"St. Mungo's made a wing after the war for those grieving over lost friends and relatives " She continued " It's rarely used by those people now, but its still open to those who need help dealing with loss."

Draco nodded

"You should consider it son" she tried "But get some rest first"

**

Being the stubborn man that he is, Draco ignored the advice of the mediwitch. He still had a job to do and more importantly he could cry later.

It was 3: 28 in the afternoon and according to Harry's schedule he should be arriving at St. Mungo's shortly. Draco decided to off two birds with one killing curse by apparating to the hospital. He sat and waiting in a waiting room that was surprisingly more welcoming than the one at St. Merlin's.

Some moments later Harry walked through the door, past Draco, then turned 180 degrees on his heel and stared back at Draco.

"Malfoy?" He asked

"Potter"

"err.." Harry started "Hi"

"Hi"

"Shouldn't you be jinxing me by now" Harry asked

"Shouldn't you be with your wife?" Draco answered. Harry winced. "Sorry"

"It's fine.." Harry began "..I'd be upset too if I had just lo..." Harry stopped mid sentence.

"Had just what?" Draco demanded

"It's in the prophet.."

"...Vulchers "

Harry placed a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder. "Why don't you come to today's meeting?" He suggested " It might help"

"You think so?" Draco asked while trying to appear innocent.

"I know so" Harry smiled

_Forever playing the hero _Draco thought while following the raven haired man down the hallway. In an attempt to break the silence Draco spoke "Do you come here often?"

"Yes" he confessed

"Why?"

"I have some issues I need to work through" Harry admitted after moments of reflection "oh look, we're here"

Harry squeezed the door knob and revealed a modest circular room decorated with soft pale tones. Draco counted 6 inhabitants, 2 males, 4 females, one of which seemed to be the instructor of the group. The six sat forum style with the female instructor at the head. Harry made a motion towards 2 empty chairs and Draco followed him.

"Thankyou for joining us Harry" the instructor announced " I see you've brought a guest"

"Yes his name is -"

"Draco" Malfoy interjected

"Well then, it's a pleasure to have you here" she beamed. "Since we have a new guest here, why don't we all introduce ourselves?"

The small group nodded in agreement.

"I'll start" Draco offered as he stood up "My name is Draco Malfoy and this morning I lost someone I love. That someone gives...gave me a reason to wake up every morning. He made reality less burdensome. " he returned to his chair.

"Welcome Draco Malfoy" said the seven in unison.

Then Harry stood up speak. "Hi again everyone, I'm Harry. I'm here because I've lost many friends since the war"

"Welcome back Harry" the group responded

**

Harry and Draco walked stepped outside St. Mungo's and headed towards the apparation point.

"Malfoy" Harry started " I'm sorry about Blaise"

"It's fine Potter"

"No it isn't" Harry insisted

"It isn't" Draco admitted "But it will be."

Harry offered his hand for side-along apparation. "I have something I'd like to show you" when Draco didn't respond Harry said sincerely "It will make you feel better"

Draco gripped Harry's hand hesitantly and felt a familiar tugging sensation. They arrived in front of a dome shaped area with lilies suspended in stasis.

"what's this ?" Draco asked

"You'll see"


End file.
